


Idle hand's are the Devil's tool

by readbetterthanIright



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetterthanIright/pseuds/readbetterthanIright
Summary: Ayano has taken care of her first rival, now all that is left is to clean up the mess





	Idle hand's are the Devil's tool

**Author's Note:**

> [O]Sana-, [O]Sani-, [O]San-, Latin: healthy, whole; by extension: cure, heal, take care of; sound in mind and body

Idly, The Girl wondered if she got a little carried away. She had only meant to slit Osana’s throat, really! Osana had just been walking to the bathroom, probably to play on her phone, as Osana so usually did, The Girl thinks. When The Girl realized that she and Osana were all alone, she took advantage and pulled out her knife. That whore was going to try to take him from her, and that meant Osana had to die. All it really took to end that bitch was a quick slice. she didn't really mean to mutilate Osana, but when a spurt of blood splashed onto her face and into her mouth, well The Girl couldn’t quite hold herself back. The Girl liked to think that Osana had been alive to feel the knife that cut her arms off, but she wouldn’t be surprised if she had died by then. Osana had always been more bark than bite.  


The Girl surveyed her work. It had been quite easy to cut Osana into pieces, after all Osana was so small and weak. Maybe if Osana spent less time trying to take HIM from her, Osana wouldn’t have been so pathetic. She noted that Osana’s once orange pigtails had dyed blood red quite nicely. The Girl looked at Osana’s face and was surprised: Osana’s frown of anger was not as permanent as the girl thought it would be, and now her face only displayed a blind terror. The limbless torso of Osana, decking in Osana’s stained school uniform. The Girl was surprised at how much of the outfit was still white, she had been VERY messy. Of course, you couldn’t talk about Osana’s clothing without mentioning those ridiculous pink and white polka-dotted leggings. The Girl had made sure to get as little blood on them as possible. The Girl wasn’t quite sure why she spared Osana’s leggings the same scarlet fate as the rest of Osana’s clothes, after all, she couldn’t take them home as a trophy. She wanted to leave as little evidence as possible, and she didn’t intend for anyone to find the body. If The Girl had to guess, she reasoned it would be because of wanting to take the little joys in her service.  


The girl saw her own clothes and frowned. Her blue and white school uniform had stained itself the same crimson as her ribbon. She realized she probably could cover her bow in Osana’s blood, and nobody would be the wiser, and she proceeded to do just that. A little reminder of the success she had in stopping one more person from taking what would be her’s.  
As satisfying as it was to make Osana’s body utterly unrecognizable; she had made a mess ALL over her clothes, and would have to change into her gym clothes. She simply couldn’t be seen like this, not only because someone would report her, but more importantly HE could see her. She breathed in through her nose, even though she knew better. The stench of piss and shit invaded her nostrils. Of course, Osana couldn’t hold it in for ten minutes. After all, when did Osana ever consider anybody else when deciding what to do?  


Oh well, time to start to dispose of the evidence. She thought she should probably start with the head, as it was the most recognizable part of Osana. She picked up Osana by one pigtail and started to walk towards the trash, where Osana belonged. Hmm, she would have to take care of the trash somehow after this…. Didn’t the school have an incinerator? That would work very well to dispose of the evidence. She should hurry though, the blood dripping from Osana was getting everywhere and would be a pain to get cleaned up afterwards.  


When she was walking to the incinerator, The Girl got the impulse to twirl Osana’s head by the pigtails, but fought it off. It would be no good if blood got on the ceiling. She couldn’t reach there. Another thing that happened while The Girl was walking to the incinerator was that Osana’s mouth fell open. The Girl found this… humorous. She grabbed Osana’s mouth and made Osana talk, “oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that you wanted him. I would have noticed, if I wasn’t a complete loudmouth and constantly being mean to him, god I am just such a stupid bitch!” she couldn’t help it, the girl lowered her hand and let Osana hang by her side and started to giggle. The giggles transformed into cackles until she was shaking with laughter. It was just so funny. That slut would never shut up, and even in death, she was still mouthing off. This continued for a bit, but she eventually got to the incinerator and unceremoniously dropped the head in.  


She went back for the body and did the same. Piece by piece, The Girl continued to dispose of the waste. The smell of charred flesh assaulted her nose, but she paid it no mind. When she finally dropped Osana’s final leg in, a little gout of flame came out as Osana settled into her new home. It was like Osana made one last attempt to hurt The Girl, as fruitless as it would be. after disposing of the mess, The Girl knew she would have to get the blood off of the floor. Osana just couldn’t be considerate for five minutes and NOT drip her disgusting fluids everywhere she went. The Girl Sighed and went to the Janitor’s office to grab the cleaning supplies. It wasn’t like this was the first time The Girl had to clean up after some bitch who thought they could take what would belong to The Girl. The Girl worried about how her love would react, to losing his childhood friend, but she would be able to make him feel better… one way or another. It was only a matter of time until he belonged to her. And when that happened… The Girl let out an audible purr. When that happened, she would finally be content.

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this on a friday at school where I had nothing to do. it took me an hour and a half, and was only about 450 words. as you can see I added a bit to it on the second draft. please tell me what you think of this piece, specifics or in general. when I first wrote it the two characters were "The Girl" and "Sana". I had these two as the names because in my friend group there is a significant stigma on Fan fiction. The names wouldn't fool anybody who knows about Yandere Simulator, but those who do wouldn't call me out on it. any and ALL constructive criticism is appreciated. I may add to this, I may not. I have a first draft of something with Amai, but I am not happy with it as it is and don't feel it is ready for the public. this is my first post on the site, I know Jack and Shit about formatting, so it isn't really there.  
> edit: now a blank line between each paragraph. progress!


End file.
